


Laugh for me

by mychemicalcass



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Baking, Forehead Kisses, I Love You, M/M, flour, laughing, smiling, this is so cute i'm crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 19:44:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5755894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mychemicalcass/pseuds/mychemicalcass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Kuroo wants is to hear Kenma laugh, and to see him smile. He would do anything just to finally hear his laugh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laugh for me

Kuroo wanted to hear Kenma laugh. He wanted to see him smile. A real, genuine laugh, and a real, genuine smile.

He would go out of his way to try and make the boy smile, or laugh. Nothing seemed to work. There was never a change in his expression.

Kuroo was determined to get a reaction from Kenma.

He had no idea what he sounded like when he laughed, nor what his smile looked like, and they had been friends for years now.

"Why don't you ever laugh?" the black haired boy questioned one day when the pair were hanging out.

The smaller boy looked up from his position curled into Kuroo's side, and said, "Why should I?" He never found anything really /worth/ laughing at, he didn't think it was that big of a deal. After all, it was just a laugh.

Kuroo stared down at him, confused. "What do you mean? Why wouldn't you laugh? It's just a natural thing," the boy responded, pulling Kenma closer to him.

The other shrugged, and said, "It's not a big deal. I just don't feel like I need to laugh." He didn't understand why the taller boy kept questioning him. He knew he kept trying to get him to laugh, but he couldn't figure out why.

Kuroo sighed, pushing the matter to the side. He glanced down at Kenma again, before saying, "Wanna go make something to eat?" The other boy nodded.

*small time skip*

When the pair had finally decided on making cookies, Kuroo started pulling out the ingredients. Flour, eggs, the mix, of course, vegetable oil, some milk, and some butter.

Kenma poured the mix in, adding the eggs and some milk, along with the oil. He mixed it as the taller boy cut off a portion of the butter, setting it next to the bowl for Kenma.

He then took the flour, starting to pour the correct amount into a measuring cup, some of the powder floating up.

His breath hitched, and he took a heavy breath before sneezing, sending the flour all over him.

"Dammit!" Kuroo shouted, setting the measuring cup and flour down. Kenma looked at him, and snorted. Well, that was closer to a laugh.

"What, are you laughing at me?" the taller boy teased, grabbing a handful of flour and throwing it at the smaller boy.

He was shocked momentarily, before grabbing his own handful, throwing it back at Kuroo. He chuckled a bit.

This continued, them covering each other in flour as Kenma grinned, as well as Kuroo.

The taller boy snuck his phone out of his pocket as he saw the smaller boys shoulders shake, pausing his actions momentarily.

He chuckled again, before laughing, an actual, genuine laugh. Kuroo stared at him, wide eyed as he loosely held onto his phone, which was recording.

His laugh was beautiful, as well as his smile.

Hearing Kenma laugh, the other couldn't help but laugh as well, nearly slipping on the powder coating the floor.

After a few moments, when both boys had settled down, they leaned against the wall, sitting down against it. Kenma's head rested on Kuroo's shoulders, eyes closed.

"Your laugh is really nice you know," the taller boy commented, arm slipping around his waist as he kissed his forehead.

The other boys cheeks tinted red, and he mumbled, "Shut up." This earned a short laugh from Kuroo.

"What, you don't believe me? Listen for yourself," he said, playing the recording he had got. It was a bit shaky, but Kenma's laugh and smile was clear.

Kenma whipped his head up, looking at the phone. He blushed a darker red, muttering a quiet, "Delete that."

"No, I don't think I will," the taller boy said innocently, placing a short kiss on the smallers lips.

"I can't delete it. Who knows when I'll hear you laugh again?" he added, smiling down at Kenma.

The small boy averted his gaze, then looked back at Kuroo, saying quietly, "I'll laugh whenever you want me to." 

This only made the taller boys smile widen, and he pulled him to his chest. There were a few moments of silence, before both boys murmured at once, "I love you."


End file.
